


Bound to You (Accountant AU #2)

by ann_jay009



Series: Accountant AU [2]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, New Beginnings, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: Heavily inspired by Chapter One of Midnight Poppy Land, this is the beginning of Poppy and Tora in this AU where teenager Tora was able to get away from mafia business to become an accountant in an important law firm.Other work in this series :Siren's call (Accountant AU #1)
Relationships: Poppy/Tora
Series: Accountant AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628788
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Poppy was running late. _Why, oh why did I snooze a third time?_ she thought. _Because I’m not disciplined, that’s why!_ She couldn’t be late for her very first class. She had just moved to the city to attend Narin University in journalism. She had spent last night unboxing her things. She had found a small studio apartment on the outskirts of Narin City. While it was small and a little run-down, it was all she could afford and it was conveniently close to public transportations. At 19 years old, she was proud to have a place to call her own. The only difficult part had been to leave her boyfriend behind. She had been with Julri for the past 4 years and had been hesitant to apply at NU at first since he had planned to go to Moonbright community college and keep his part-time job. Being a supportive boyfriend, he had encouraged her to follow her dreams. They could always see each other during the weekends and the holidays.

As soon as she got out of the train station, she started running as fast as she could manage while carrying her books. She hadn’t found her bag amid the chaos that was her place right now. Good thing her first class was in the pavilion closest to the station. Without slowing down, she looked at her watch. 08:55. “Oh God! I won’t make it, I won’t-” Suddenly, she ran straight into a wall. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for a fall that never came. Instead, she felt arms going around her back and her body being pressed against said wall. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw were pectorals. The t-shirt was only emphasizing the sheer mass of muscles underneath. Her arms were still clutching her books tightly to her chest and she could feel the abs matching the pecs. 

“Are you all right?”

Startled by the deep voice, Poppy lifted her head and met a pair of amber colored eyes. He was so tall she had to lean back a little to see his face properly. He was gorgeous, with long black hair styled in a half ponytail. Taking her leaning away from him as a sign that she wanted him to let go of her, he moved his hands to her shoulders to steady her. She could see he had tattoos on both arms. Usually she didn’t like tattoos, but on him it felt so sexy she couldn’t help but wonder about what was hidden under his t-shirt. 

“I...I will be late for my abs. Class! I mean I will be late for my class!” As soon as she realized her blunder, Poppy felt herself turn beet red. Meeting his gaze again, she was mortified to see him silently laughing. _He has dimples,_ she thought as she ran away from him. 

**********************

Poppy stood outside the auditorium. Needless to say, she was late. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and entered. The professor was in the middle of going over the class curriculum. He stopped and turned toward Poppy. He was an attractive man in his late twenties with auburn curly hair and wearing glasses. 

“Ah! So glad you could join us Miss…?” 

“I’m Poppy Wilkes, Professor. I’m sorry to be late, it won’t happen again.” 

“Please Miss Wilkes, take a seat and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Looking around at the rest of the class he continued with a little sadistic smile. “I make all my students who arrive late sing the reason for their tardiness. Consider yourselves warned.” 

As the professor continued with his lecture, Poppy found an empty seat next to a lilac haired girl. She then realized she didn’t bring any pen to take notes. Feeling discouraged and praying for this day to be over soon, she turned to ask the girl next to her if she had a pen to spare.

“Sure girl, I got you covered. By the way my name is Erdene and there is no need for you to be embarrassed for arriving late. Professor Banks is pretty cool and he will sing too if he’s late for his classes.”

“Oh no, compared to what happened to me just before I arrived in class, this is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Just thinking about him made her blush again. 

"You can’t just throw a statement like this and not expect me to harass you until you tell me the whole story!”

“It’s really not that exciting. I just ran into a tall guy and I made a fool of myself. He was all muscles and had the most beautiful amber eyes I’ve ever seen. His arms were tattooed but I couldn’t see-” 

“WHAT? You met Master Sexy Butt?” had screamed Erdene, getting all excited. Professor Banks turned to address Erdene, “Is there something you wish to share with the rest of the group, Erdene?” Shaking her head, she apologized for disrupting the class. 

“Poppy, if he is who I think he is, you are one lucky girl! His name is Tora and he’s a student in the Faculty of Management. He will attend classes at the beginning of each semester to have a chat with his professors and then will only show up for the exams. He is a legend, having graduated from the Accounting program in only 2 years and now he’s going after the Executive MBA diploma.”

“How do you know all this?” 

“One of the administrative assistants is my cousin and she loves to gossip about him! Wait until I tell her you made full body contact with him! She’s gonna be green with envy!” 

“If he’s almost never here, why is he such a big deal?” Poppy couldn’t help it, she was fascinated by this picture Erdene was painting of him. After meeting him, she would never have guessed he had such an interesting academic background.

Erdene leaned closer to Poppy and whispered, “He’s also a bouncer and a Master at Cabaret Cleo.” When Poppy didn’t react, Erdene explained, “It’s a fetish club.” Poppy’s eyes opened wide, making Erdene laugh. “Now you get it! Tell you what, why don’t we visit his workplace this Saturday night? It’s a very safe place and neophytes are always welcomed.”

“I can’t, I have a boyfriend and I spend my weekends with him.”

“Who cares about him? You can still enjoy some eye candy and what an eye candy Master Sexy Butt is! If you ever change your mind, let me know and we are there!”

The rest of the week was thankfully uneventful. Poppy discovered that Erdene was in most of her classes and by the end of the second day, they were fast friends. Poppy couldn’t help looking around campus, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Tora even if Erdene had told her the chances were slim. Her nights were spent studying and making her studio apartment her home. She had spoken to Julri only twice. He had not been available to talk most evenings. Sure, he had texted her a few times, but she couldn’t help but feel lonely and homesick. So when her Friday afternoon class had been canceled, she had decided to take the train to Moonbright after leaving yet another voicemail to Julri.

As she arrived at Julri’s place, she saw the Vespa scooter on the side of the house, meaning he was home. Opening the front door, she was about to call him when she heard voices.

“How do you always find the ticklish pots on me, Julri?” A high pitched feminine voice asked.

“Because I already know every spot on-” That voice she recognized. By the time he spoke, she was completely inside the house and could see her boyfriend making out with some girl. She was so startled by the sight that she just stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

“P...Poppy..?” Julri’s shocked face was smeared with red lipstick, his pants were halfway to his knees. If he wouldn’t have been her boyfriend, Poppy would have laughed at the sight. 

“B-Babe, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming today…?”

“Ooh, you have a guest. Is that your highschool sweetheart?” said the intruder. She whispered loudly enough for Poppy to hear. “The one that kept saying she wasn’t ready? Pfft…”

“J-Just shut it, Mimi.” Julri whispered. To Poppy he said, “Babe, it’s not what you think, I swear. Mimi’s interning at the place I work at. I’m just h-helping her with some c-college assignment. I didn’t think you’d come without calling, either…”

“I did.” By that time, Poppy had regained control of her emotions. She would not give him and especially this Mimi the satisfaction of seeing her cry and beg for a relationship that clearly wasn’t worth it. “But you didn’t answer so I left a voicemail. Guess you were too busy giving lessons to check. Sorry. I’ll see you around.” Closing the door behind her, she felt the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. _Shit, shit, shit. I AM NOT GONNA CRY,_ she thought _. Nope, not over a cheating jerk._

As she was picking up her phone to call a taxi to bring her back to the train station, she saw she had a text message from Erdene.

“ _Girl, congrats on surviving your first week at NU! Let’s party like it’s 1999!”_

Poppy started laughing hysterically through her tears. Thank god for Erdene and her silliness. Texting rapidly, she answered back.

“ _You know what? That’s a great idea! Let’s go to Cabaret Cleo tonight. I will be in Narin City in one hour or so.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy kept pulling up the black tube top Erdene wanted her to wear to the club. She didn’t remember the last time she had worn anything strapless. She insisted on wearing a black bra underneath. No way she was going to make a show of herself if her breasts decided to escape this torture device. 

“Come on Pops, you look great! You need to show your assets! Here, try that black skirt. It’s knee length so it should get your approval.” Erdene said, throwing the skirt at Poppy. 

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Poppy couldn’t deny that she looked sexier, even if she was way outside her comfort zone. Still, she looked like a kid playing dress up. Especially compared to Erdene who was wearing a sheer leopard print bodycon dress with a black bra and panties. Even Julri probably thought she was still a child, hence the presence of Mimi. Maybe she should have gone all the way with him. Maybe this was all her fault. If she would have thought about his needs, he wouldn’t have cheated on her. As if guessing her thoughts, Erdene came up behind her to give her a hug.

“I know you have a lot on your mind right now, Poppy. Believe me when I say you look fabulous and that guy didn’t deserve you in the first place. One day, you will meet someone who will accept and love you just the way you are. Now it’s time to put on our kinky dancing shoes!”

Poppy turned around and hugged Erdene back. “Thank you for always knowing what to say to cheer me up.”

“Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you that should really excite you. I got you an interview with the famed and mysterious author Q.B. Noyouko for your reporting class assignment. You can call him to set up a time and date.”

Poppy looked at Erdene wide-eyed. “No...I...You...What? For real? He’s one of my favorite authors.” 

“I see him sometimes at the publishing firm where I work part-time. He’s one of our clients. So last time he was there I talked to him about you. He is expecting your call!”

Poppy squealed with excitement, hugging Erdene even harder while jumping up and down. “You are the best. The absolute best!”

“Now you’re in a party mood! See, that top is still standing strong after all that jumping. You got nothing to worry about. Let’s go celebrate!” 

**********************

Poppy looked around the crowded club. Her gaze stopped at the different stages at the back of the club. There was some kind of show going on. Erdene took her hand and guided her to the bar and ordered drinks for both of them. Poppy kept looking toward the middle stage, mesmerized. A woman wearing only black panties was slowly getting tied up with red ropes by a man with long black hair covering his face. He was only wearing black leather pants and was barefoot. He also had sleeve tattoos that covered both his arms and shoulders. A Chinese symbol was in the middle of his back.

The red ropes were knotted into intricate patterns against her white skin. Her arms were behind her back, the ropes circling her torso in complex knots. It almost looked as if she wore a crochet tube top with holes for her breasts. The man often stopped and caressed the woman's shoulders, breasts, back or butt cheeks as he whispered in her ear. Each time the woman nodded. Poppy didn't know why, but watching them made her feel like a voyeur witnessing an intimate moment between a couple. She was fascinated by the man's hands as he worked the ropes. It went from the woman to a hook and soon she wasn’t touching the floor anymore as the man folded her legs so that her feet touched her backside and her calves were attached, one after the other, to her thighs. Once he was done, he took a step back and gently pushed her elbow. The woman started to spin slowly as the man lifted his head to briefly look at the crowd. As his eyes made contact with Poppy’s, she gasped. It was HIM! Tora. Turning toward Erdene, her brain couldn’t even begin to form a proper sentence.

“I know Poppy, I know,” said Erdene laughing. “Seeing the master at work for the first time is always a shock. He has a way to make you wish you were there instead of that woman, even if you are not into that kinky stuff.”

Poppy blushed and took a big gulp of her drink.  _ Maybe I am into that kinky stuff,  _ she thought. As he picked something up from a bag near his feet, she observed him more closely. She could finally see that chest she has been wondering about since that first day. Even from the bar, she could see how really ripped he was. No wonder she had thought she hit a wall. Too bad he was too far for her to see the tattoos in detail.

As Tora approached the woman once more, Poppy saw he had a long piece of black fabric in his hand. He carefully blindfolded the woman and a staff member went up the stage to bring him a large 3-wick candle. Taking a lighter from his pants pocket, he lit the candle. Standing next to the woman, he placed a hand on her throat and started pouring hot wax on her breasts with the other. Poppy realized she was holding her breath and squeezing her thighs together. Her pussy was getting wet just looking at them. The woman was moaning in ecstasy as the wax covered her more and more. Tora seemed to apply some pressure on her throat for short intervals of time. The same staff member reappeared to take the candle once Tora blew on it. With his hand now free, he went and grazed the woman’s panties with his knuckles. As he concentrated his caresses on her clit, she started to shake violently. She threw her head backward, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as Tora increased the pressure on her throat. After what seemed like a long time, but was probably more like 5 seconds, Tora stepped back from the woman as she calmed down from her orgasm. As curtains fell down and covered the stage, the crowd exploded in applause and cheers.

Maybe it was partly because of the alcohol, but Poppy was shaken by what she had just witnessed. It was as if Tora had uncovered a window inside her soul she didn’t even know existed. Ordering another drink at the bar to steady her nerves, Poppy’s arm was yanked against Erdene’s boobs. “Erdene, what is it? I almost fell on you.” Erdene was clearly excited about something.  _ How can anything be more exciting than what we just saw? _ Poppy thought. Erdene leaned closer and whispered, “He’s coming over here! He’s looking at you!” Panicked, Poppy abruptly turned around and lost her footing, falling forward. She had a feeling of déjà-vu as she closed her eyes for a fall that never came. Her face crashed into a rock hard chest.

“I thought it was you. Now I am sure.” He was laughing at her again.

Poppy couldn’t believe her bad luck. Putting her hands on his abs, she pushed herself upright. She couldn’t help but let her hands linger for a few seconds. Looking up at him, she saw by his smirk that he knew exactly what she was doing.

“You can look and touch all you want, sweetheart. If you are willing to pay the price.”

Outraged Poppy was about to reply when she saw the amusement in his eyes. “You are teasing me,” she said, pouting, “You shouldn’t tease me and you shouldn’t call me sweetheart either!” Feeling bold, she poked him in the chest. Tora took her wrist in his hand and Poppy's heart rate accelerated. His hand was so big and warm. She remembered what that hand had done a few minutes ago and blushed. She liked being caught by him and wanted more. He lightly shook her wrist. 

“Did you hear me?” Confused, Poppy looked at him and then at Erdene. Had he asked something? Rolling her eyes, Erdene answered for her. “Poppy. Her name is Poppy.”

“Bobby? A little masculine for a girl’s name, but I’ve heard worse.”

“POPPY, not Bobby!” 

“Eh, I think I prefer Bobby.”

“And I think I prefer you-”

“They all do, Bobby sweetheart.”

Groaning, Poppy decided it was better to just let it go. He could call her whatever tickled his fancy. For all she knew, they wouldn’t see each other anymore after tonight. His thumb rubbed the inside of her wrist and she shivered all over. 

“There’s a private studio apartment on the second floor. The owner lets me crash there. Do you want to join me so we can chat more?”

Nothing in this world would have made her refuse his offer. “Yes.”

**********************

As they walked up the stairs, she realized he hadn’t let go of her wrist and she hadn’t tried to break his hold. “ _His ass seems pretty tight. I wonder if he has dimples there as well?_ _If I throw a quarter on it, will it bounce?_ she thought, giggling, as she was behind him, admiring the view.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tora asked.

“A penny to see if you’re bouncy,” she answered, giggling even more.

Tora stopped and turned to look at her, perplexed, “I’m sorry I asked.” 

As they arrived on the second floor, Tora unlocked the door and went inside. The apartment was small, clean and contained only the bare essentials. 

“Please sit, while I go get you a glass of water.” As he went in the kitchen, Poppy plopped down on the bed. Her head was spinning and as she looked up at the ceiling, she noticed he had a mirror there. It felt like a cold shower as she realized she was alone, lying down on a man’s bed. A man she didn’t even know. Sitting up slowly, she accepted the glass of water in front of her.

“Listen Tora, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I am not… I mean, I never…” She had trouble finding the right words to express herself. The drinks she had must have had more alcohol than she thought. Tora kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on each side of her.

“I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. Believe me, my intentions were only to come here and get to know you better. You made quite an impression on me last week and when I saw you in the club tonight, I thought it would be my chance to learn more about you.”

“I want to learn more about you too,” Poppy said, looking down into her water. “To be honest, I came to the club tonight because I just caught my now ex-boyfriend cheating on me because I wouldn’t… Go all the way.” There she said it. Either he would laugh at her or tell her to leave. He did neither. 

“I suspected it. I am good at reading people and you have an innocence about you, I don’t know how to describe it. It’s perfectly fine. It’s your right to decide when and with who you want you want to go all the way.”

“That woman from earlier, is she your girlfriend?” Poppy had to know. After being cheated on, she didn’t want to cause that suffering to someone else. 

“No, she is a sub and sometimes we get together for shows or private sessions.”

“What’s a sub?” Poppy asked, finally finding the courage to look him in the eyes.

“A sub is a submissive person. I am a Dom, a dominant. I do what you saw me do earlier and more. What I ask of my subs is to trust me and give themselves to me. To let go of everything but the pleasure I will bring to them. People think a dominant person wants to take away the other’s willpower but it couldn’t be further from the truth. The real power always stays with the submissive person. One word from my sub and I will immediately stop what I’m doing. But as long as she allows me to continue, I will. ”

Poppy was discovering a whole new world. Every word he said made sense to her and made her want to know more. To experience that bliss of letting go. “How did you find out you were into it? What about what you did with the ropes?”

“Like you are now learning with me, I met someone who showed me. As for the ropes, I needed to keep my hands busy and it seems like a useful trick to learn. Turns out I was good at it.”

He spoke lightly, but Poppy could sense something more had happened to make him want to keep his hands busy. She didn’t want to ruin the mood so she changed the subject. “Could I be like that woman?” 

Smiling Tora took her hands and made her stand up. “Only one way to find out! Tell me what you want. Forget about the rest, it does not matter. Right now, in this room, what do you want to do more than anything?”

Looking at him, his tattoo, his muscles and that bulge in his pants, she only had one answer for him. “I want to see and touch all of you.” 

“Your word is my command.” Winking at her, he unzipped his pants and dropped them on the floor. Poppy was a little taken aback. Even though she had asked for it, she wasn’t prepared for a fully naked and obviously aroused Tora. She chose to focus on his tattoos first. 

“What does the sign on your back mean?” She asked as she trailed her fingertips on his arm, going up his shoulder and down his back as she circled him. She noticed he had closed his eyes. 

“It means tiger.”

“You have dimples.”

“I know.”

“I mean here,” she said as she poked his butt cheek. Looking to see if he still had his eyes closed, she moved in front of him and took a good look at his erect penis. She had seen Julri’s once and it hadn’t been that big. She wanted to touch him but didn’t know where to start and her courage was slowly leaving her as she sobered up. 

“Is it normal that your penis is this big?”

Tora couldn’t help but laugh, “Thank you for the compliment, sweetheart. Since I haven’t seen a ton of dicks, I can only rely on what women have told me. It does seem I am on the bigger side of the spectrum.” Sensing her hesitation, he opened his eyes and took her hand in his. “If you are not ready to go further tonight that’s fine. If you want to do something else, that’s fine too.”

Again, her thoughts went back to that woman. “I want to feel like that woman tonight.” 

“You want me to make you come. Do you want me to blindfold you? I think for a first experience, we will leave the ropes out of it.”

Poppy had to agree with him, while the idea of being tied up excited her, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to trust him completely. Even blindfolded, she still had her full range of movement. Guiding her to the bed, he laid her down and went into his closet to get a piece of cloth to blindfold her with. Poppy appreciated the fact that he wasn’t going to use the same thing he had used with his sub. “If you ever feel uncomfortable and you want me to stop, all you have to say is no,” he said, covering her eyes.

At first, Poppy felt apprehensive as she laid there alone in the bed, having no idea where he was or what he was going to do. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. She trusted him to keep her safe. Soon, she felt the bed tilt as he laid down next to her. She could feel his erection on her hip. It was weird to know he was naked and she was still fully clothed. She felt his hand lifting up her skirt and spreading her legs. Fingers explored higher and rubbed her sensitive area over her panties. She felt a wave of pleasure go through her body. He increased the pressure and she moved her hips to his rhythm. She had never felt like this, she was on fire. Frustrated by her panties, she tried to push them on the side to allow full access to Tora. It didn’t take more for him to get the hint and get rid of her panties, pushing them down her legs and throwing them on the floor. 

As his fingers touched her flesh for the first time, she gasped. The sensation was much more intense. Reaching on her side, she grabbed his cock. She heard him moan as she squeezed him, going up and down his shaft. He moved against her hand, helping her pleasure him. It was her first time stroking a man and she liked the power it gave over him. She liked giving him pleasure as he was giving her pleasure. As he entered a finger inside her, she squeezed him harder, her movement getting erratic as the pleasure was overpowering her. It was like they were feeding off each other's pleasure. The faster he stimulated her, the tighter she gripped him. Suddenly, she lost all sense of what was happening as all the muscles in her body contracted and she was rocked by an intense orgasm. She could vaguely hear Tora groan loudly next to her. As she came to herself and took off the blindfold, she noticed that her side was wet. Tora looked sheepishly at her.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself.”

Poppy laughed, she had never felt better and she knew it was all thanks to him. 

“Thank you Tora for a wonderful evening.” She was hesitant to bring up a potential next meeting since she didn’t know if he would want to see her again. She was an adult and knew some guys only wanted no strings attached fun. If tonight turned out to be a one time thing, she would cherish her experience and leave her head high.

“Sweetheart, give me a minute to catch my breath and I can drive you back to your place.” Poppy couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Then he continued, “You can always stay the night, I can lend you an old t-shirt for you to sleep in. I promise just to cuddle.” 

She nodded, smiling. She didn’t know what the future held for them, but she was willing to take it one step at a time. Hopefully the next step included those red ropes. 


End file.
